Darkest before Dawn
by Obsidian-Blaze Gemfire
Summary: This is a Riddick/Jack pairing with some foul language, so you have been warned. There are some song lyrics thrown in where I think they do nicely. Please review it if you read it, and Enjoy the Show!
1. One

Okay, Author's notes and all that rabble! Firstly, I don't own Pitch Black, the song One, or its Lyrics. "this means Spoken words." 'This is thought.' ### -means a shift in time, usually during Flashbacks and the like, and of course *** This denotes a flashback!*** I think that's it, If not, ask questions you need answered. On With The Show!! (  
  
  
  
"Wake the fuck up Kid! This is what you were trained to do" A slap across the face brought him back to reality. This was what he was trained to do, so why was he sulking? He'd chosen this as a career, he knew what he was getting into from the start. Why was he acting like a child?  
  
He thought back to all of his training, running it all back through his head. 'A soldier does as he is directed, follows the rules without question, and doesnt let his emotions get in the way. Doesnt let his emotions get in the way. Emotions dont get in the way!'  
  
"Whats wrong Dickie?" His commander taunted him, "You going all mushy just because you had to save your own ass? Whats wrong with you? You're pathetic! You werent cut out to for this, just go home to Mommy and Daddy, you little Punk!"  
  
He knew his commander was just trying to get him back into the mindset, but it still pissed him off. What the fuck did they know about his life? And why the fuck should he care about the vermin that caused trouble? They were nothing to him no-one gave a damn about him, why should he care about them? He never knew his parents, they'd left him when he was a child, they obviously didnt care, why should he?  
  
Another blow to the side of his head shook him out of his revelry again. "Last chance Dickie, pull your own weight or its your ass that gets left out there at the mercy of the rebels. Suit up, we're out in five, and You get point. Last chance Dickie-boy!"  
  
###  
  
Everywhere he looked was Blood. This was what he was trained to do, Kill when he was told, and thats exactly what he did. Its too bad his commander had to get into his way, pity, the bastard had to die. Oh well. More and more people fell under-foot as he made his way back to the launch site. He knew it'd been a bad idea to come here, his gut feeling about this place was a bad one, and as usual his gut never lied to him.  
  
Looking around he noticed that most of his comrades had fallen as well, too bad for them then, the only ass he was watching was his own. A sound behind him brought his attention back to the trail just in time to see the gun flung from his hands, and the butt of a rifle seconds from making contact with his chest. Falling to his back, he knew he was screwwed.  
  
He felt along the ground for something he could possibly save himself with, as unlikely as that was to happen. 'God, ' he thought to himself. 'If you're watching me right now, let me find something, I don't want to die in a shit-hole like this!' He kept searching around while the rebel held him at gun point. 'Okay then, Fuck you too God! Whoever the hell is listening out there, How about a little help here, this is fucking humiliating!' Just as he was giving up hope, thinking no-one was really out there, another rebel came over, kicking a clump of dirt at him and distracting his captor.  
  
It seemed someone actually was looking out for him, a piece of sharp shrapnel just happened to be stuck in the clod of dried mud the landed against his hand. At first he couldn't tell what it was, only that it was hard, but looking closer he saw what it was. 'Thank whoever it is that watches over bastards like me!' His hand closed around the now exposed weapon as the rebels turned back to him, one leaning down to taunt him, as he was now vulnerable.  
  
The bastard leaned down close enough for him to hear in broken english just what the rebels thought of him and his fellows. Just close enough for Riddick to drive that sharp shrapnel into his thoat, severing his windpipe and jugular, and throw the bastard away from him. Just his luck that the other just happened to look over at him as this happened. Seeing his comrade in arms taken down, the second fellow raised his gun, pointing it right at Riddick's now exposed body. ***  
  
I cant remember anything Can't tell if this is true or a dream Deep down inside I feel to scream This terrible silence stops with me  
  
"Dammit Riddick, wake the fuck up will ya? Its 3 in the damn morning!" Once again, Jack had to remind herself just how much she cared about Riddick. He had these damn nightmares every couple of days and she was sick of it! Didn't he care that she had Finals coming up soon? "Goddammit! Wake the hell up, I still have four hours until I have to get up for school!"  
  
'Looks like we are gonna have to do it the "fun" way. God how I HATE doint it the "Fun" way!' Bracing herself, Jack smacked him up-side his head. This was her way of waking him up and letting him know just how pissed she was that he'd woken her up again. Seeing that, just like usual, one slap wasn't going to wake him, she put some weight behind it and punched him in the jaw.  
  
'Just like Clock-work!' she thought to herself as his hand moved under his pillow, coming out with his black shiv, as it made its way to her throat as he sat bolt upright. Also just like clockwork, she kneed him on the balls as he threw his weight onto her, knocking her backward, the shiv just barely brushing her skin.  
  
Howling like a wounded animal, Riddick curled up in a tight ball, his shiv forgotten on the floor next to him. "Fuck that hurts!"  
  
"Yeah, well its no picnic for me to be woken up at three in the morning to you screaming, then getting a sharp ass piece of metal, backed by a interplanetary serial killer, Oh wait, you're a bounty hunter now. Either way, you're a big damn guy, and that's a sharp-ass shiv, and I still have four," she cut off and looked down at the clock on his nightstand. "Correction, I have a little more than three hours and forty minutes until my alarm goes off."  
  
Uncurling himself, Riddick rose from the floor and sat on the bed he'd so recently vacated. "Another one huh?" he asked, rubbing his jaw, then patting the bed for Jack to sit down next to him. This was another ritual, she told him what his nightmare was about, and then she went and got three hours more sleep. Pretty normal routine. for a serial killer who took on the name of the bounty hunter who'd almost sent him back to Slam and was now living with a seventeen year old girl. Yeah, perfectly normal routine.  
  
Sighing Jack sat on the bed next to him. "Yup, sure was. It was one of your usuals. Captain was bitching at you to be a man, then you were hauling-ass back to the landing strip to get the hell out of dodge." Jack laid back on Riddick's bed, snuggling into the pillows that smelled strongly of him. She reached out and touched his side softly. "You were reliving when you first got to practice your training on real life, and also when you got this scar."  
  
Riddick laid back along side her. "Thanks for waking me up Jack, but do we always have to do it this way? You know the guys give me hell when I go to work all bruised, and I'm starting to worry that I'll never have kids!" Chuckling he looked over at her, his smile fading as he noticed the slight trickle of blood on her neck. She probably hadn't notice even noticed it, or maybe it was just such a regular thing that it didn't phase her anymore, but it sure as hell bothered him.  
  
Now that the war is through with me I'm waking up, I cannot see That there's not much left of me Nothing is real but pain now  
  
'Sometimes the ability to see in the dark is a real bitch.' "I'm sorry Jack," he said, wiping the blood softly off her neck, she barely stirred. "Geez Jackie-girl, if I'd have known you wanted the big bedroom, you could have had it." He chuckled softly to himself as she rolled over onto her side, curling up against him. Another routine, she always seemed to fall asleep in his arms or along side him, and as usual he screamed at himself as he caught himself licking her blood off his fingers. Hold my breath as I wish for death Oh please God, wake me  
  
He lay there in the darkness holding onto the one person he truly cared about and called himself a hundred different kinds of fool for allowing her to stay with him. He knew from the start that she liked him more than was really healthy. 'Then again, is liking a serial killer at all really healthy?' Still, he let her stay with him. He'd sent Imam home to whatever planet he came from, sent him back to the torment of telling the parents of those children he'd led on their pilgrimage that he'd led them to their true Holy Land.  
  
He'd sent him away, saying that Jack would be fine with him, but now he wondered if she really was safe with him at all. Over the past few years he'd drug her all over the solar system, nearly slit her throat more times than he cared to count, and realized that he just might care for her a little differently than he'd though. Sure, every big brother noticed that their little sister grew up, but he doubted if any compared the women they slept with to their "Sister".  
  
Back in the womb it's much too real In pumps life that I must feel But can't look forward to reveal Look to the time when I'll live  
  
Fed through the tube that sticks in me Just like a wartime novelty Tied to machines that make me be Cut this life off from me  
  
Sighing to himself, he carefully lifted Jack into his arms and carried her to her room, tucking her gently into her bed and kissing her cheek softly. 'God, you really must hate me to do this to me.' Walking to the door, he paused and softly whispered "Goodnight" to Jack.  
  
"Riddick..?"  
  
"I'm here sweety, get some sleep, you have studying for finals tomorrow."  
  
". k. love you.."  
  
Riddick sighed again and closed his eyes against that pang in his chest. "Luv you too Kid"  
  
The end for now! How'd you like it!? In case you wanted to know, here's a link to the full lyrics for this song. I'd include them, but this is long enough. Chappy two, well under-way! http://www.geocities.com/metallicalyrics/ajfa_lyrics/one.html - Metallica's ONE 


	2. Deafening Silence

Deafening Silence (Quite possibly just a chapter of my PB song-fic series)  
  
Author Notes: The song Lyrics are, for all intents and purposes, centered in this cuz they wouldn't cooperate. "Speech is written like So," and 'Thoughts are written just like this!' One final thing, Flash backs/ memories are written in stars **Like This!** I don't of course own Pitch black, tho I wish I did, and neither do I own the song lyrics. They belong to the great band Machine Head! Also, In this story, I make Jack to be about 17, almost 18. Riddick, well I don't know how old he was in the movie, but he's that much older. One more thing! To anyone who likes scrapple, sorry if you don't like my assessment in the story, but I personally don't like it . No disparagement is intended toward any who eat it. Now, on with the show (  
  
As usual, the next morning saw Jack out of bed first, a habit she just couldn't seem to break, nor could Riddick's nightmares stealing her sleep. She was already at the table eating, and another bowl sat across from her at his spot, right next to his coffee. He had to smile, she had this just about down to a science.  
  
"Mornin' Kiddo."  
  
"Mornin' Riddick, sleep well?" Another one of her routines, point out Riddick's lack of sleep, pleasantly. It drove him nuts living with a morning person, and she knew it. "Sit down and eat your breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap Jack, you know exactly how I slept. Whats on the menu today? The usual?"  
  
"But of course, you know the drill. I wake up, make coffee and oatmeal, I leave for school and you make yourself scrapple and eggs. Honestly Riddick, you'd think with as smart as you are you'd at least hide your stash better. And another thing, you know what scrapple is, right?"  
  
She glanced over at him, watching him grimace at the taste of his oatmeal, then nod an affirmative that he did indeed know the origin of his favorite food.  
  
Oh, so you know that Scrapple comes from the left overs of beef, chicken and pork that don't get made into hamburgers, chops of nuggets, right? So, I guess you also know that, seeing as we aren't on earth at this point in time and that we have none of those animals here that there must be some viable substatute used. Lets see, since we have no livestock at all on this planet, only an over abundance of rats, dogs, bats, and reptiles..? Oh, look at that, time to leave! Enjoy your breakfast." Jack leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the cheek of a slightly green Riddick. 'Geez! You'd think for s seriel murderer he'd have a stronger stomach.'  
  
A slightly evil smile crossed her face as she set off for school that day with no books at all. 'Another day of listening to the teachers drone on about things I already know! You'd think that since I have a higher IQ than them, I'd be teaching!'  
  
Her day passed in a relative blur as usual. She went to all of her classes pretending to listen, but really thinking about the man of her dreams who thought of her as a child. ((Okay, so my hints are roughly the size and shape of a ten ton anvil, so sue me, I'm the author, I'm allowed!)) Finally her day ended, and she headed for home, anxious to see Riddick and just hang, like always.  
  
"Riddick! Are you home? Dammit!" Jack threw her books down in the corner and stomped over to her room. 'Damn him! I cant believe he's out again, I swear, how does he expect to stay inconspicuous when he's out killing people for contract?' She slammed her door and put on her stereo to full blast, flopping back to lie on her bed. 'I know everyone thinks he's Johns, but damn, he didn't have to take over his job! Next he'll be adicted to some crazy shit.'  
  
She layed there singing along to her cds until she passed out. She wasn't quite sure why she'd woken up, she wasn't even sure when she'd fallen asleep, but what she did know was someone else was in the house.  
  
Quietly she snuck to the door and peaked out, only to be greeted by her least favorite sights, Riddick had company. Female company. 'Fuck! Why does he always do this?' Turning her cd back on full blast, she walked through the living room to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't mind me, Keep screwwing like bunnies, Pay no attention to the teenager!" Smiling inwardly, she continued onto the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'That'll teach him to bring home a slut!' Taking a sandwich out, she made for her room again, only to be stopped half-way by an angry Riddick.  
  
"What the Fuck was that all about? Don't you have homework to do or something?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interupt? I told you and your.woman.. not to pay me any mind, I thought someone of her standards wouldn't mind. I'll try to stay in my room next time like a good little girl, okay Johns?" She sid it just sweetly enough, and put just enough emphasis on the name of his old rival that she was sure she got her point across.  
  
She looked right into my  
  
eyes and said to me  
  
The hurt that you try to  
  
hide is killing me  
  
You drink a thousand lies,  
  
to freeze the past in time  
  
I've tried to fill this  
  
silence up  
  
But now it's back again  
  
Knowing that her mission of getting that whore out of her house was complete she made for her room, only to be stopped three steps later.  
  
"You know I sent her home Jack, You don't have to call me that when its just you and me." Riddick's shined eyes didn't show any emotion to most, but she knew them well. He was trying to be nice even though she'd ruined his evening, trying to put on the kind "Older brother" face that she knew so well and was so sick of.  
  
"But I thought you liked being him life, Johns. I thought that since you took over his life, maybe you enjoyed being him. A new job of killing whoever for whomever payed you the most, bringing home a new Slut each night."  
  
She could see the kindness slipping out of his eyes, watched them slowly refill with anger. Truth be told, she was loving every minute. "Whats wrong? I thought you liked that name. I figured that since no-one outside of the two of us figurd out you'd killed him and took over his life, that maybe you'd taken to his life like a fish to water."  
  
Those eyes that she loved so much were cold as ice as she kept throwing accusations at him. She couldn't seem to stop herself.  
  
  
  
Cliff Hanger!! Okay, I know, this it evil, but I don't know if you are reading it if you aren't reviewing it, right? Review it and you'll get chappy 3! ((I'm so Evil!!)) 


	3. Highway to the Danger Zone

Alternate Ending!!  
  
Author's Note: Okay as usual, the disclaimers remain the same, I don't own the charas, the movie concept, or the actors (tho I wish I owned Vin.. he's so Yummy ) Umm.. Anywho! This Chappy is dedicated to a fellow author who wants it to end like this. Feel free to review to tell me if you want this ending or another one ((more reviews encourage an author to write)) On with the Show!  
  
((this is just to help me write here, K? Good))  
  
She could see the kindness slipping out of his eyes, watched them slowly refill with anger. Truth be told, she was loving every minute. "Whats wrong? I thought you liked that name. I figured that since no-one outside of the two of us figurd out you'd killed him and took over his life, that maybe you'd taken to his life like a fish to water."  
  
Those eyes that she loved so much were cold as ice as she kept throwing accusations at him. She couldn't seem to stop herself. He'd hurt her so much with bringing home all his women. Couldn't he see that she cared for him, All she wanted was to be happy with him, but he didn't seem to care what she wanted. 'Its pay back time Dicky!'  
  
She watched as his beautiful eyes that usually held so much joy for her turn glacial, and she still kept throwing his life in his face, not realizing that Richard B. Riddick was still just hiding beneath the surface. She had no idea what she was doing, only that she was hurting and he'd soon be doing the same.  
  
"Aww? Whats wrong Johns? Didn't you have enough time with your Whore before I came out of my room? Oh, that's right, You are Riddick to me, right? Seriel killing, badass from Slam City, big bad who no-one could seem to love. Ever wonder why that was Riddick? Its because no-one CAN love you!" If she'd just looked at him she would have seen how very close she was treading to the edge, but she was so caught up in her tirade that she refused to look at him. Mistake number one.  
  
"Whats wrong Big Evil? Nothing to say? No big bad words from the big bad wolf you're supposed to be? Maybe you were just a poser after all. Looks like you've gone soft!" Jack was now pacing around, a smug grin on her face. Every comment she made was followed by a little smirk in his general direction or an obviously face look of sadness, or, worst of all Pity. Mistake number two. Something in the back of her mind told her to think about what she was doing, but she refused to listen. "Maybe I'd have been better off on that planet Dying, instead of here with you! You're such a fucking cowar--" Mistake number three.  
  
Before she knew it, Big evil truly showed his true colors, colors that scared the shit out of her. The color drained from her face as she turned around to see him right behind her. "What wrong Jackie-Girl?" Riddick asked right beside her, his hand getting a firm grip on her now shoulder length hair, at the base of her scalp. "Don't stop on my account, Tell me how much of a whimp I am, how I am a chicken-shit who cant do anything right." His voice was deathly calm, icy cold, making her shiver.  
  
"Riddick.. Let go. That hurts."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was under the impression that I couldn't do anything right. That I was just some piece of shit wanna-be bastard impersonating the seriel killer who got you all hot and bothered." The look on her face made him laugh humorlessly. "What? You don't think I knew about all your little fantasies about me and you living happily ever after? How fucking stupid do you think I am? Am I so fucking dumb that I couldn't what was plain as day everytime you looked at me?"  
  
His voice dropped until it was a squeeky little girly voice, obviously mocking. "Oh Riddick, you're so smart.. you're so handsome." at this, his voice rose back to its former hateful tone. "You're so damn pathetic! You're nothing but a spoiled, stupoid little bitch!"  
  
"Riddick, please stop this, I'm sorry!"  
  
"You're damn right, you are sorry! You're a sorry fucking excuse for a human being! I gutted people with more fucking worth to me than you. Oh, that's right, I'd better stop, I'm hurting you!" His voice was condescending, a smirk curling across his lips as his shiv slid silently from his pocket. "I haven't begun to hurt you yet Bitch! You'll beg me to kill you before this is all said and done!"  
  
Tears had started running down her cheeks at this point, his arm leaving her hair and curling around her throat, his shiv touching her cheek lightly. "Aww, are you scared Jackie..? You should be! You think I am just some little bitch playing at being Richard B. Riddick? You think I'm just like Johns? You think--"  
  
"I'm sorry Riddick! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"You're damn right you're sorry! You're the sorriest fucking excuse for a woman I've ever seen.." His shiv slid down her cheek, slicing a thin little line down her face which quickly welled up with blood. Her tears slowly washed the blood away, but the salt of her tears burned, exactly what he'd hoped. Very slowly he lifted his shiv and ran it down her other cheek. "I'm sorry Jack, am I hurting you again?" Smiling, he licked the sweet blood from her cheek, his eyes rolling skyward in rapture.  
  
"So sweet, so damn sweet." He turned her head and licked the blood off of her other cheek, again smiling in delight. "I've missed this." Turning her face to him, he noticed her eyes were closed. He curled his fist in her hair again.  
  
"Look at me Bitch! I'm not fucking done with you yet!" Still her eyes remained closed, angering him all the more. Pushing her up against the wall harshly, he leaned his face close to her, lowering his voice, his next words were spoken softly. "Jack, open your eyes, you know this simply wont do, I want to see your eyes." Opening her eyes slowly, she saw how very close to her he truly was, she backed up against the wall. A smirk came to his face when he saw how heavily she was breathing, her chest rising and falling in her terror. He took a step back and simply looked her up and down, before chuckling to himself.  
  
"Look at you Jack, all worked up over nothing. You know this is nothing of what I am capable of. Did you ever wonder why I never brought home the same whore as I did before? Did you ever wonder where they went? I'll tell you." His knuckles ran softly down her cheek, then her neck as he leaned in closer, breathing in her fear. Leaning close to her ear he whispered softly to her. "They're dead Jack, just like you'll be."  
  
Tears started coursing down her cheeks again, and right into the small gashes on her cheeks. "Please, Riddick.. I--"  
  
"Oh no, You've said just about enough tonight.. I only want to hear one thing pass those poutty little lips of yours," He softly ran his knuckles down the side of her cheek, then her neck and the curve of the side of her breast as he leaned toward her again.  
  
"I want to hear you scream, Bitch!" As these words passed his lips, he pushed his shiv harshly down her opposite side, a scream tearing from her throat as the blade raked down against her ribs. "Scream Bitch!"  
  
Twisting his shiv against her ribs, he stabbed the point of it through her muscle and under her bottom-most rib. Her blood and screams were flowing freely now, music to his ears. Pulling his shiv back outward, he tore the tendons anchoring it to the rest of her ribs, slicing another hole in her. "Do you still think I am just some fool pretending to be Big evil? You made a big mistake little girl, one you'll never live to regret."  
  
"But Riddick. I love you.."  
  
"That's too damn bad, Jackie-girl.." He mumbled something at this as he pulled his shiv from her body, taking a half step back.  
  
"Why.." Her breathing was raspy at this point, her loss of blood affecting her speech. "why.. is that.. too.. bad.?"  
  
A smile curved his lips as he softly grazed her lips with his own before bringing them up next to her ear, one hand upon shoulders, one resting on her hip. "Because Jack. You're dead." Upon uttering this he waited a heartbeat, listening to her gasp of shock, then thrust his shiv deeply into her side and tore it upward from right hip, to belly button, up between her ribs.  
  
"Say hello to Imam's god for me Jack, I wont ever be seeing him." Turning, he walked from the room, and from the house, leaving her laying upon the kitchen floor, bleeding to death.  
  
He knew that she'd be dead and decaying before anyone thought to see why she hadnt come to school the next day, and also that the police would now know he was still alive and well, as this was his old M. O. but he didn't care. "I always did enjoy the thrill of the hunt," he said to himself, a smile curved his face as he walked out into the night, licking Jack's blood from the side of his shiv.  
  
  
  
Well, What do you think? I like it, but it wasn't what I was going for. Oh, and I know its just a tad on the violent side, but, I had a bad couple of days that I needed to unleash the aggression from. So, Keep it, toss it? Review! ( 


	4. Until It Sleeps

Until It Sleeps  
  
Time for another installment of Author's Notes (or in this case, Author's notebooks).See chaps 1-3 for disclaimers, as usual, I don't own the charas (tho I wish Vin was mine) or the lyrics. Merry holidays to everyone as I am posting this when its officially x-mas day(A white X-mas!!!) here in the states. If it isn't X-mas where you are, Happy whatever Holiday you are or are going to celebrate soon. Hope you enjoy it, Review if you want more..no reviews, no more story. (Going from almost 12 reviews saying "I want More" to about 4 saying "Continue if you want" which sounds strangely like "It was mediocre" to me, and if the story sucks, I wont waste the effort. The song lyrics are a gratuitous ploy to a fellow fanfic author because I want more fanfic from her.(You know who you are Calmardaa) Alright I know, Shut up and type, right?! Now, for your reading pleasure, On with the show!!  
  
"What the hell are you mumbling about? Are you even listening to me? Christ sakes Riddick!"  
  
Shaking his head to clear it Riddick glanced around the kitchen. It seemed that Jack was still ranting and from the time on the microwave, she'd been at it for about fifteen minutes non-stop and he only remembered about seven. 'Oops, what a pity, I ignored her instead of listening and most likely killing here where she stands. Ungrateful Brat!'  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, my mind was preoccupied. You have my full attention now, you can continue." Although he didny smirk physically he knew she saw it nonetheless. 'You wanna press buttons Jack, Lets rock.'  
  
"What the Fuck did you just say?" Jack couldn't believe her ears, she'd been saying everything she could think of to get a rise out of him, throwing his screwwed up childhood and his insecurities in his face and it didn't even phase him. "How Dare you!!"  
  
Jack walked from her place across the room to stand right up in front of him, chest to chest. If she hadn't been reacting in anger, and examined her prey closely and quickly as she'd been taught, she'd have seen his emotion show briefly in the eyes she loved so much. She would have seen the slight tightening of his jaw and the clench of his fist that portended of all things ill. She'd have seen how big she'd screwwed up. Mistake number one, as Riddick always told her, is the last mistake you ever live to see.  
  
Before she could do more then open her mouth to yell again, he was moving. Before the first syllable was uttered, she was face first against the wall, her arm wrenched nearly from its socket, and his shiv was planted firmly against her throat. Quickly, silently, efficiently.Deadly. Riddick made it painfully obvious that his inner beast was far from sleeping silently.  
  
"Ri..Riddick.. I..Look, I fucked up," She forced a chuckle out of her throat, a very nervous one. "I screwwed up. Big time, I get it. I'm sorry." A pregnant silent filled the room. Silence usually meant he was thinking and in his current state, a thinking Riddick was the exact opposite of what she wanted.  
  
"Riddick, Come one. Its me.. Jackie-Girl. Kid, remember. Dumb kid that.."  
  
"Shut up Jack! I know exactly who you are. You're a child that I spoiled a little too much, a Girl who thinks she's a little more grown, a little more powerful than you are." His shiv pulled back until she could just make out the ghost of it, a hair's width from her skin, only to have it move down to the crease of her neck and shoulder.  
  
"You're a fucking child who thinks I've gone soft just because I don't make your life Hell. Did it never occur to you that just because I don't come home a raving Fucking lunatic every night that I work Johns' job that maybe I don't like his life for me or you? Did it ever occur to you that I don't know what the fuck to do with a Girl? "  
  
Inadvertently in his anger, he relaxed his stance just enough for his shiv to touch her skin a little more than he'd meant, drawing a gasp from her. Shaking himself from his anger, Riddick noticed that he'd cut her. Cursing, he threw his shiv across the room, burying it in the handle of the dishwasher.  
  
"Fuck Jack!" Spinning her around, Riddick pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't meant to cut you Jack, I promise. I was just angry and I lost my concentration." When she didn't reply, he buried he face in the crook of her neck. "Dammit! How many times am I going to slip up and cut you before I finally learn to get rid of that damn Shiv?"  
  
A hand came softly, shakily up to the back of his neck. "It's okay Riddick, I'm sorry I upset you. I was just angry and I lost my temper.. I'm so sorry, I never shold have provoked you like that. I learned long ago that you never poke a caged tiger with a short stick, you taught me that."  
  
A chuckle sounded against her throat, causing a shiver to race down her spine. "Isn't that the truth Kiddo? Don't poke this tiger with any stick, most will just bash you a little or whip your as and hand it back to you." Riddick picked his head up and looked deeply into her eyes. "This tiger will likely tear you to shreads and leave little pieces of you in a very many places. Remember that, I can't even vouch for myself some of the time."  
  
Jack just nodded and laid her head against his chest, hugging him tightly. 'That was so close, I really need to learn to control my temper. Note to self, Riddick may be a cute fluffy bunny sometimes, but always remember that Holy Python movie or whatever tha movie was called where the Rabbit tore men to shreds!'  
  
"Riddick leaned his chin against the top of her head, licking his lips to dampen them, then silently cursing himself as he tasted Jacks blood on them. "Hey Jack," He held her back a couple inches and waited for her to look up at him.  
  
"What do you say we fix that little knick you have there and then I take you out for icecream? I'll even get you that cheesecake icecream you like. My treat!"  
  
The reaction was just as he'd come to expect. As grown up as she claimed to be, the kid he'd saved back on planet hell was still very near the surface.  
  
  
  
To Be continued..  
  
So, What did everyone think? * cricket sounds * Did all of you get that "Holy Python" comment? You get Bonus points if you can identify the movie I made Jack allude to. I know my song lyrics aren't in there as usual, but I goofed, I'll put them in later. That's it, stick a fork in me, I'm done. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Author's Note

To all the avid readers of my story, I thank you all for the reviews. Right now though, my plot-bunny seems to have hopped away. I promise to write more as soon as it comes back home where it belongs. For right now, I'll just do a little thank you to a few of me latest reviewers (I do read them all, these ones are just fresher in my mind, Sorry if I leave you out)  
  
To HazeLavendar, I'm glad you caught my foreshadowing. I tried to not go way off into left field (even if he did slice her from "Tear-duct to testicle" as I heard a friend of mine once say). There will be more soon, I couldn't leave a fellow addict in Limbo, I know what it does to me.  
  
MelissaK909, Yes! Monty Python it was! My fave line however is a toss up between the Witch weighing as much as a duck scene, and the knight stumbling into the Convent..  
  
To Flamekaat, Comprende! Don't worry, there will be much killing of the bad guys and much lovin of the bad girl, I promise!  
  
To Evangeline, Thank you! I am soo glad someone besides Calmardaa liked chappy three as an ending. Don't worry, Riddick is now and will always be a wild animal.. No domestication of the Vin.. its just not right!!  
  
To whoever it was the left no name when they posted, I'm sorry you didn't like the blood thing, but if you remember the line from Pitch Black that went something along the lines of "It's got a coppery taste, human blood. Cut it with some peppermint schnapps." Hey, they referred to it in the movie, plus it kinda leads up to him wanting a taste for something more from her. Sorry if you don't like it, I didn't mean to offend, nor do I mean to do so in saying this, but I liked it and it works.  
  
To anyone who I may not have mentioned, I'm sorry I didn't mention you here, but life's trying to give me lemons and for the life of me I cant find my lemonade recipe. Just give me a little bit you guys and I'll have more Jack/Riddick for your reading pleasure. And don't worry, there WILL be a gratuitous sex scene. I wouldn't be a true Vin fan if I didn't write a scene where I get to envision him naked! ~ Sincerely, Obi-Blaze 


	6. Fallen Part 1

Author's Note: Geez! I know its been forever since I posted, but I kinda had story issues. Firstly, on song wanted to cooperate and give me the proper inspiration. Secondly, my plot bunny hopped away and I had to track it over hill and Dale to get it back. Then it went and shacked up with a Harry Potter plot bunny and that just WASN'T fun. (Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on Jack and Riddick when Draco is trying to get a piece of Jack; while Ginny and Hermione are fighting over who gets to drool all over Riddick, Imam is trying to reform Snape and while Hagrid adopts the monsters as "cute little buggers that just need a little attention"!?!? ) At any rate, I have finally have found an acceptable cd (Evanescence from the daredevil sound track) and my plot bunny is firmly chained to the radiator in the basement where it belongs. AS per usual, I don't own 'em, I still want Vin, On w/ the show!  
  
Jack looked at herself in the mirror and sighed softly to herself. 'You did it this time Jackie-Girl!' She laid her head on the mirror and closed her eyes, replaying the events of the last few minutes.. ones that very well could have been the last ones of her life.  
  
Opening her eyes again, she listened to Riddick moving around the kitchen. He was straightening up, and probably getting ready to come help her clean up her neck. She quickly came up with a plan to get herself a few minutes to get her emotions in check. Dashing silently across the large bathroom she poked her head out and hollered to Riddick.  
  
"Hey Riddick, I'm taking a quick bath, okay?" Thinking fast, she quickly stripped down and wrapped a towel around herself in case he decided to check on her as he usually did. "I'll just be a few minutes Rid--"  
  
True to form, by mid-sentence Riddick was in front of her. 'Way to go Jack! Wrap up in a towel so when he comes face to face he'll turn around and walk off! Brilliant!'  
  
"Uh, yeah. Hi Riddick," Jack murmured, blushing. "I'll just be a minute.. just need a bath."  
  
Looking up a bit, through her lashes, she noticed Riddick frozen like a deer in headlights. 'Wonder what that's all about?' she thought to herself, before realizing what exactly that was all about. Thinking quickly, she continued her conversation with him even though she was barely covered.  
  
"Well, since you're here already, I guess you can look at my neck. Its only a small cut, but it does seem to be bleeding still." Turning to the mirror she tilted her neck to the side to let him see the blood trickling down her neck, over her barely concealed chest, and on to the small towel that covered little less than a bathing suit. 


	7. Fallen Part 2

Notes: Okay, I still don't own them, I'm finally getting around to writing more (sorry for the delay, work is hell!), and I hope you enjoy it. OH! I just realized I never specified a spot for Jack's neck cut so I've decided that it was on the right side of her neck. Same as usual with the thought and speech and such, except that ### now denotes shift in perspective too. Just as an FYI, This is the first of possibly many Scenes in this story if my muse cooperates. This will be revised at a later date tho, cuz I'm not at my tip-top right now, k? Okay, on w/ the show!  
  
"Well, since you're here already, I guess you can look at my neck. Its only a small cut, but it does seem to be bleeding still." Turning to the mirror she tilted her neck to the side to let him see the blood trickling down her neck, over her barely concealed chest, and on to the small towel that covered little less than a bathing suit.  
  
Reaching over her head, Jack pulled her hair away from the right side of her neck, draping it over her left shoulder. "You see Riddick," she softly ran her right fore-finger down her neck next to the small cut, holding her towel with her elbow. "Its nothing really big or anything."  
  
Coyly she turned her eyes downward as she mentioned the smallness of the cut, while letting her forefinger trail down to the towel-line. Smirking inwardly, she looked up at him through her lashes as she watched his eyes follow her finger down her neck. 'Oh, I'm just a kid, am I Riddick? You certainly aren't looking at me like I'm one.'  
  
### Riddick couldn't tear his eyes away from her neck, nor her finger sliding softly down that neck and over her ill-covered breast. He'd only come in here to take a look at her neck to make sure she hadn't been hurt too bad, but right now, he was the one hurting.  
  
'Come on, Dickey, you can do this. She's just a dumb kid, she doesn't realize what she's doing. Say something . anything!'  
  
"Come over into the light a little bit more, Jack. The way you're standing, the light is blocked, all I can see is the blood, not the cut." He beckoned her closer to him, knowing that this was the wrong thing to do, but unable to resist feeling her against him. The smell of the soft trickle of blood was teasing his senses from 3 feet away, and Lord knows he already knew how it tasted on his lips. 'that's a bright move! Let the beast back out, that you just caged, with the scent of more blood! Brilliant, you know what that does to you!'  
  
Jack moved closer to him, accidentally tripping over the pile of her clothes and falling against him. She knew he'd reach out and catch her, so she wasn't afraid of hitting the floor. Yelping in mock fright as she tripped, she threw her arms out to balance herself, just as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Conveniently, the towel fluttered to the floor as she clung to him and waited for her breathing to return to normal, though her heart sped up a notch.  
  
"You okay Kiddo?" Riddick murmured into her hair as he stroked her back softly. "That was almost a nice bruise to add to that cut." It took Riddick a moment to pick his cheek off of her hair and glance at the mirror right behind her. and to realize that it was her bare back that he was stroking so gently. His hand froze.  
  
"Umm. Hey Jack, you kinda lost your towel when you lost your balance," he said, averting his eyes for a moment, until they returned of their own volition to the mirror. "Hey Jackie-Girl? Is there a reason you're nuzzling my neck instead of picking up your towel?"  
  
Stepping back a step or two, she decided to chance looking up at him. "But Riddick, you're so warm." she muttered, nuzzling his neck again.  
  
"But Jack, this is a little inappropriate, don't you think? I mean, you shouldn't be standing here naked with me in here with you. I mean."  
  
"What's wrong? Its not like it nothing you haven't seen before, right?" she looked up at him again and waited for a reply. After a few seconds of silence she decided it would probably be best just to give up.  
  
Stepping back she looked up at him, allowing him an unobstructed view. "Geez, Riddick, the way you're acting you'd think I had cooties or something! Well in case you hadn't realized, they're not cooties.. They're called Boobs Riddick!"  
  
With that parting shot out of the way, she bent over and picked up her towel and walked over to adjust the water for her shower.  
  
Not one to take that kind of jibe at his prowess lightly, Riddick decided it was time to deliver his own parting shot. Quietly, he sneaked over as she was adjusting the water and gave her a nice swift smack on her bare rear.  
  
"I know what they are Jackie-girl, and I also know a good many uses for them that you've only read about." That said, he walked out and shut the door, leaving her staring after him. naked, mouth hanging open, and with a blush that made the blood trickle on her neck look pink. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: After 7 years, I finally got around to writing more to this story. My excuse? Well, I suck, I guess. Compys tend to die when I pay them to much attention so I have many starts to this chapter on various hard drives through-out my house. They make nice paperweights, Hard Drives. No promises that I'll be any more prompt with any upcoming chapters (if they even ever get written) but I can offer up an "I'll Try". Still dont own any of these guys, still want to. "this is talking", 'this is thinking', ### = time/perspective shift. And Now, On with the show!

Chapter 8

Not one to take that kind of jibe at his prowess lightly, Riddick decided it was time to deliver his own parting shot. Quietly, he sneaked over as she was adjusting the water and gave her a nice swift smack on her bare rear.

"I know what they are Jackie-girl, and I also know a good many uses for them that you've only read about." That said, he walked out and shut the door, leaving her staring after him. naked, mouth hanging open, and with a blush that made the blood trickle on her neck look pink.

Jack stared at the bathroom door, open-mouthed for a few moments as his comment bounced around inside her head. 'I can't believe he just said that!' So deeply lost in thought was she that when her vision fogged over she startled. It then dawned on her that she'd left the shower running and the bathroom was filling up with steam. Shaking her head at herself, with a slight smirk on her lips, she parted the curtain and climbed into the tub.

"What a jerk! I was supposed to get the last word in and leave him stewing while I showered." Mumbling to herself, she climbed under the warm spray and soaked her hair for a good washing. In the years that she's been living with Riddick, she'd let her hair grow out a bit. She'd noticed that he brought home women with longer hair, so she figured that if he liked it on Them, he'd have to love it on her. That was the theory, anyway.

Thinking about this to herself, she couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the door, through the shower curtain. Stepping out from under the spray, she looked through her collection of shampoos. She pulled out the Citrus scented one and the Minty ones and looked them over, trying to decide how she wanted to smell tonight.

# # #

Just outside the door, Riddick sat himself down in one of the kitchen chairs and looked down at his hands in disbelief. Sure, it'd seemed like a good idea at the time, but really, laying hands on her bare ass had kind of backfired. In the brief seconds of contact, Riddick noticed just how soft Jack's skin was, and now he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head.

"Christ, Dickie! You just had to go and do that didn't you? First you stare at her chest, when you're supposed to be taking care of when you nearly slit her throat, and then you go copping feels of her ass? Un-Fucking-Believable!"

Getting a beer from the fridge, he came back to his chair before popping the top and waiting for Jack to finish her shower. 'This could take all night.' After taking a nice long drink to still his nerves, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the chair, just listening to the water run and the fridge hum.

After a few minutes of listening to the house, he thought he heard singing. Opening his eyes, he crept over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear to it. Sure enough, Jack was in there singing. With a chuckle, he sat down with his back to the door and drank his beer while he listened to her soft voice meld beautifully with the falling water.

# # #

After a few moments of thought, Jack chose the Mint shampoo. If they were going out for ice cream, then that meant Riddick would be getting Christmas Cane as he usually did. And it never hurt to smell temptingly like a guys favorite ice cream, did it?

With a smile, she poured some shampoo out into her hand and started shaking her hips back and forth to he beat of her latest favorite song off one of the Salvaged CDs that she so loved to buy. Who'd have thought there was so much good music from so far back. After re-wetting her hair; she closed her eyes, tipped her head back and started rocking out as she scrubbed the minty scent onto her scalp.

" I'm in the business of Misery, lets take it from the Top. She's got a body like an hourglass, thats ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out..." Taking up humming, while still kicking her hips out, she stepped back under the spray to rinse the shampoo off, before shaking a blob out and using it as Body wash.

'In for a Penny, in for a Pound, right? May as well make my body smell tasty too.' With a n evil smirk she made she to lather her neck and breasts well, just in case Riddick decided to search out the scent.

"Oh! I never meant to Brag, but I've got him where I want him now. Whoa! It was never my intention to Brag, to steal it all away from you Now..." Rinsing off, she turned off the taps, pulled the curtain back and grabbed a nice fluffy towel. Time to head for her room and get ready to go out for a treat. Guess that made this Halloween, because she was hoping to Trick him into giving her More than just Ice Cream as her treat.


End file.
